1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to exercising devices and more specifically to a portable device that employs a selectable number of wraps for adjusting the device's frictional resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Various portable fitness devices have been developed in the past. Perhaps one of the best ones is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,612, which is specifically incorporated by reference herein.
Although the device disclosed in the '612 patent offers several advantages over other available devices, the '612 device does have some drawbacks. First, the rope to which the handles are attached can slip off the lower loops of the device when the rope slackens. Second, the unitary bar includes several tight radius bends, which can be difficult to form without leaving kinks or marks in the surface of the bar. If such marks are not removed, they can cut the rope when the device is in use.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved portable fitness device that overcomes the problems of current devices.